Say Cheese!
by reid4infinity
Summary: the glee kids all go to knoxville on vacation. when someone...or something...starts to kill, all is anything but pleasant. now they must catch the killer before it catches them. T for gore and horror.
1. Chapter 1

Say cheese.

**A/N: okay guys so I know this is premature, and I said may 14****th**** and it's the 9****th**** but…just read the darn fic okay? REVIEW!**

Mercedes, Kurt, Sam, Finn, Rachel, Blaine, Santana, Brittany, Sebastian, mike, Tina, puck, Finn, Sue, Rachel, Rory, Artie, Jesse, and Mr. Shue stepped onto the yellow bus. As much as they hated to admit it, they were excited about the 3 day trip to the south.

Mr. Shue thought that the new directions deserved a break, so he decided to take them to Knoxville. They took the train through Kentucky and landed in Nashville. They bussed it to Knoxville from there.

There were enough seats for everyone to get their own for a window seat, but there was really nothing to see unless you enjoyed staring at corn. Sam sat with Mercedes on the other side of Kurt and Blaine.

Finn sat with Rachel opposite Santana and Brittany. Puck sat with Rory opposite mike and Tina, while Jesse, Sebastian, Artie, Sue and Mr. Shue sat alone. Mr. Shue had no idea why sue would come, but he hoped that it wasn't to cause trouble.

Will tugged at his bow tie. For some reason, as they got deeper into the heart of Knoxville, the hotter he got. He knew it got pretty hot in the south, but the air conditioning in the bus was on high, so he shouldn't feel this way. Probably because he was nervous.

But he hasn't been nervous in like forever. Even if he was nervous, why? There was nothing to be afraid of. He could see Mercedes wringing her hands, Kurt rapidly blinking, Sam rubbing his neck, and Sebastian tapping his foot.

They were all showing signs of nervousness, too. He wanted to console them, but he knew that he couldn't do that without freaking them out as well.

They finally pulled up to the house. It was rather large. It was pristine white with potted swirly bushes and four marble columns.

The big wooden doors swung open to reveal a plump little old woman and a slim tall old man. The man's hair was snow white and the woman's was brown with a gray streak.

They grabbed their things from the back of the bus and walked off of it in a single file line. Will and the man shared a bear hug. The little woman introduced herself.

"Well hello there, children. Ah, you're all so cute!"

puck blushed at this.

"My name is Deborah Mae Houper. This is my husband Charlie Houper. You can call me little Debbie for short."

Now that they looked at her, she did kind of look like that little girl on the box.

"You're the lady on the box of treats my mom gives me when I get a good grade?" asked Brittany.

"Oh, no sweet pea that was my mother, Deborah Lucy Gramper." She said.

"Oh." Brittany said smiling sweetly.

The kids all introduced themselves and instead of the usual handshake, they got nice southern hugs. Every one of them smiled when wrapped in a gentle hug by Debbie and Charlie. When Debbie got to the end of the line of people, her mouth hung open in shock.

"Sue?" she said.

"Hi, debs." Sue said smiling.

The two wrapped each other in hugs as if they were afraid to let go. Will led the kids to a long corridor of rooms.

"okay guys, there aren't nearly enough rooms for us to get our own so we'll have to share."

Immediately every one grabbed their significant other's hand.

"oh no." said sue as she came down the hall. "no freakin way in hades am I letting you sad excuses for couples pair up."

Everyone slumped their shoulders in their disappointment.

"Mercedes and Sebastian, because there is no way in hades you two would even make physical contact with each other." She continued.

"dang skippy," Said both Sam and Mercedes.

She finished listing off ridiculous pairs. Brittany and Jesse, Tina and Santana, Blaine and puck, Rachel and mike, Kurt and Artie, Rory and Sam, and Finn could be roommates with whatever local possums just so happened to be passing by.

So of course, Mr. Shue and sue were rooming together. The kids went to their identical rooms.

Each one was sky blue, had 2 beds, and a large window. It had a pastel yellow wardrobe and a mint green one next to it. The beds were extremely close, and were bolted to the floor. Sebastian sat on the mint green bed and crossed his legs.

"well this is cute." He said.

"yeah. Cute." She replied.

They began to unpack and put their things in the wardrobes. After they were done, Mercedes went to go find Sam. Little did she know, Finn was looking for Rachel. Mercedes was looking around the hallway, when she ran into Finn.

"hey, have you seen Rachel?" asked Finn.

"no, have you seen Sam?" he shook his head.

Then, they turned to the left to see a room with the door wide open.

"oh. My. Freaking. God." Said Mercedes.

Rachel and Sam were kissing. Finn was speechless. The two looked up, wide eyed. Mercedes went down the hall to Kurt and Artie's room. She didn't need to knock. The door was open. She closed the door behind her and started to cry.

"cedes, diva, what's wrong?" asked Kurt.

"s-s-Sam h-h-eee cheatedonmewithrachel!" she said. Kurt just wrapped her in a hug. They heard Sam on the other side of the door.

"Mercedes! I know you're in there! Please, just talk to me."

She didn't answer him. She just kept on holding on to Kurt while Artie was telling Sam that he should go away. Soon Mr. Shue called the kids down to get a tour of where everything was. The bathroom, the balcony, the garden, the dining room and kitchen, the library, the telephone, the basement, the attic, the dance room, and the lake, and the woods out back.

They introduced the children to the housemaid Betsy and the butler Donald. They also had a horse named Bolter. He was brown with big eyes.

By the time the tour was over it was time for supper. They had a nice southern meal.

They went back to their rooms afterward and took showers and changed. Kurt, Mercedes, Tina and Artie hung out (it took all of them to convince santana that cutting Rachel was NOT a good idea). Then, it was 10:00, bed time.

They never noticed how…creepy the house was at night. They noticed every little crack in the wall. They heard every creak of the wood. Debbie had one rule at night; lock your doors. Lock your windows. And stay in your rooms. That freaked them out even more.

Also, it was storming. The lightning flashed and thunder boomed. All of the gleeks decided to keep the lamps on at night. Most of them, even the guys, decided to share a bed with their roommate.

Mercedes and Sebastian couldn't sleep. They might as well talk to each other for the first time.

"so why did you transfer to mc Kinley?" asked Mercedes.

"well, my parents hate me so they sent me to public school."

"how do you know?"

"how do I know what?"

"that they hate you."

"because they said 'we hate you and were sending you to public school,'"

They started to talk about annoying parents, and then they fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Say cheese ch.2

It was 12:00 midnight. An especially loud clap of thunder rang through the house. It woke most everyone up. Mercedes and Sebastian looked at each other, scared. On any other day it would've been just thunder, but today, in this house, it was very scary.

They heard creaking outside and knew it was probably everyone else getting up. They walked outside of their room and found out that they were right. Outside stood the scared faces of everyone. The doors remained open. The light from the lamps illuminated the hallway.

"Guys, I'm like really scared," Said Brittany, linking arms with Mercedes and Santana.

"I think I can safely say that we all are," said Jesse. Then, the lamp lights fizzled out. All of them. At the same time.

"It's okay guys; we have flashlights on the bus. Debbie doesn't sleep until one in the morning so we just need to tell her that we're going to the bus. Follow me," said Mr. Shue.

They all headed down the hallway towards Debbie and Charlie's room. They knocked on the wooden door and got no response.

"Debbie? Charlie?" said Mr. Shue. Still no response. Mr. Shue checked his watch. 12:09 am. Debbie should still be awake. The door was unlocked. Unusual for Debbie.

Mr. Shue slowly pushed the door open. Debbie was sitting up with a little book in her lap and her hands limply to her side. Her hair was hanging lazily everywhere so they couldn't see her face.

"Debbie?" said Mr. Shue. He slowly walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She fell limply onto the bed on top of Charlie.

"M-must've fallen asleep reading. Old people do that, right?" said Puck.

"Yeah, they do," Said Mr. Shue. He brushed her hair away from her face.

He screamed and jumped back. The sudden movement caused Debbie to drop down to the floor. The rest of the group jumped back and shrieked at the sight of her.

Her mouth was stitched up to the ears in a smile. Her eyelids were sewn open to her eyebrows. Blood was dripping out of her mouth. They noticed that next to her book was a picture of her face before she died. It had 3 of her teeth on it.

"w-what about Charlie?" said Blaine.

He made a valid point. Charlie should have noticed if something happened to Debbie. If that didn't wake him, the shrieks definitely should have. He slowly walked up to Charlie. A hat was covering his face. Why on earth would he bring a hat to bed?

He moved it out of the way and saw Charlie in the same situation as Debbie was in. everyone was huddled in a corner. Sam tried to hug Mercedes but she pushed him away, going to hug Tina and Sebastian instead. Sue was still staring at Debbie's body in shock.

"okay guys. Don't panic. The bus is just outside. We'll get the flashlights and call the police," Said Shue.

"Forget five-o we can hotwire that bus and high-tail it out of here," Said Santana.

Most of the kids nodded their agreement. They followed Mr. Shue to the bus and collected the flashlights. Puck and Kurt tried to work with the bus, but vital parts of it had been removed.

They all decided that they should go back to the house and use the phone to call for help. Tina went inside and picked up the phone.

"Ugh! It's not working!" she said.

"The cord's been cut," Said Rory. They all gave a collective groan.

"How are we supposed to get out of here then?" said Blaine.

"We could always walk," Said Finn.

"Nuh-uh. I ain't goin out into the woods of Hicksville to get hacked to pieces by a serial killer hillbilly," Said Artie.

"Second," said Mercedes.

"Well…uh…I guess we'll just have to…wait," Said Mr. Shue.

"For what, to die? I say we survive. Get the guy before he gets us. It could be any one of us." Said sue.

"Coach Sylvester, I think we can all safely say that our roommates were with us the entire night," Said Rachel.

Everyone nodded and agreed. As usual, sue took charge.

"Now, you will be grouped into fours. Mercedes, Artie, Kurt, Sebastian. You are group one. Tina, mike, Blaine and Sam are group 2. Rachel, Finn, Puck and Brittany you are 3. Santana, Jesse, Rory, Will and I are group 4. We will all hunt this sicko down and bash his brains in. now everyone find a weapon."

Mercedes and Sebastian found 2 guns in the cupboard and a box of bullets.

Kurt found a bat.

Artie found a sword mounted on the wall.

Tina found a butcher knife.

Blaine found some steak knives.

Sam, Tina and mike broke off some chair legs.

Puck found nun chucks.

Rachel found a rope.

Brittany and Finn found hockey sticks.

Santana found a nail gun and Jesse found a bow and arrow.

Sue and Will took one of his many cans of hairspray to either blind or beat the sicko with. The groups split off in different directions.

**A/N: okay guys…can anyone tell me if Rory was in the 'on my way' episode? He wasn't in 'dance with somebody'. Neither was sugar. WHY ARE THEY HIDING? I mean…I know he said he was leaving and all but…so abruptly? And sugar just dropped off the face of the earth. Either that or she didn't talk FOR THE FIRST TIME EVER! Apples are cubes.**

**-R4I.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mercedes, Artie, Kurt, Sebastian**

The quartet marched on, weapons at the ready. Everyone was on edge, because they had NO idea where their other friends were, and they just _had _to be assigned to search the basement.

It wasn't just an ordinary basement. It was huge. It had so many hallways and doors that Mercedes couldn't count them. Heck, _Artie_ couldn't count them.

After they had gone down 6 hallways and checked 48 creepy, cob webbed rooms, they came to a peculiar hallway. It didn't have any doors. It had 4 beautiful picture frames, but none of them had pictures in them.

Then, they saw it, a big blood red door at the very end of the hallway. For some reason, that door made their skin crawl and the hair on the back of their necks stand up straight. They gulped loudly.

"Sh-should we go check it out?" asked Artie.

"I think so," said Kurt.

They knew that somehow, this was their door. This was where they would kill the killer.

Mercedes went over everything she's ever seen on _Criminal Minds_. She quickly opened the door and raised her Glock G22 into the room. It was dark, except for a single light bulb that hung eerily from a rope. The dusty orb cast a small aura of light wherever it swung.

She looked behind her to make sure she had backup. Sebastian had his .44 raised in a similar position as Mercedes. She looked up and saw Kurt and Artie with their weapons raised.

She felt around for a light switch and found one. The large room was cast in a golden glow. There were about a hundred light bulbs hanging from the ceiling.

They saw a foggy plexi-glass tube. Inside the tube stood Ken Tanaka. But that wasn't all. There were 3 dogs; a pit-bull, a Rottweiler, and a German Shepard. They were all growling at the man. They had a hungry, evil look in their eyes. The first thing Artie noticed was that each dog had a small hole in their left ear, like they had been injected.

Kurt ran up with his bat and tried to smash the glass. Mercedes and Sebastian shot at it. The noise only seemed to agitate the dogs even more. They lunged at Ken and bit and scratched and _mauled_ him.

All the kids could do was sit and watch helplessly as their ex-football coach was torn to pieces. And the blood. There was so much blood, Sebastian almost thought he could fill a kiddie pool with it (why would he think that?).

When the movement and struggles stopped, Mercedes went up to the tube timidly, to see if he was dead. It was stupid, because there was no doubt in anyone's mind that he was a goner. She slowly crept up to it, cupped her hands on the glass and peered in.

A bloody hand slapped the place where her face was. She let out a shrill scream as it slid down the tube. She backed right up into Sebastian. They all stood there panting. They thought it was over.

Then, they heard a clicking noise, and some growling. A hatch in the big clear tube opened. The three dogs stalked towards them, snarling. The four kids backed up slowly, before full out sprinting through the halls and bounding up the stairs. The dogs were close behind them, leaving bloody paw prints behind them.

They didn't attack the dogs back, because it wasn't their fault. They had been drugged. Kurt sprinted into the kitchen and grabbed a piece of raw steak. He threw it in an empty room, and the dogs soon went into it.

Mercedes stuck a chair under the door and locked it. She opened the window and tossed the key out into the lake. They heard the dogs banging against the door demanding to be released.

All of the kids locked themselves in Shue and Sue's room. Mercedes tore open the sock drawers, and finally found the one she was looking for. The one that held all of their cell phones. She tried each and every cell phone, but none of them had any service. She put them all back in the drawers.

"Well what do we do now?" asked Artie.

They looked at each other for answers. Nobody had one. They went back down to the basement to try and catch the killer…_again._ They went down the hallway with the picture frames. Inside a cherry wood frame, they saw the smiling picture of Ken Tanaka.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tina, Mike, Blaine, Sam.**

Sam was in the front of the group wielding his sharp chair leg. Mike, Tina and Blaine were still peeved at Sam for cheating on Mercedes. To get back at him, Mike put a big kick me sign on Sam's back. They all took turns kicking him. After he got kicked for the 12th time, Sam had had enough.

"Yeah, real mature guys!" he said, snatching the sign off of his back.

"What, it wasn't us!" said Blaine. "Must've been _the killer!_"

Tina, mike and Blaine were in a fit of giggles. He was just thinking about how angry he was at them and how much he missed Mercedes, but then, Sam heard something. Something strange.

"Shhh!" he said. "Did y'all hear that?"

"It's probably just all in your head. Don't be so paranoid!" said Tina.

There was clanging, like chains being handled. This time they all heard it and stopped in their tracks. They looked around for the source of the sound.

"WH-what was that?" asked mike.

"Sounded like it came from down the hall," said Tina.

They all jogged down the hall to the end. They came to a big blood red door. There were no other doors. There were 4 beautiful vases lining the hall, but only the blue one had tropical lilies in it. Blaine timidly pushed the door open, and he didn't like what he saw.

Terri Schuster was lying on a wooden table with chains around her arms, legs, and neck. She had a red and puffy face and was whimpering for them to help her. Her clothes were tattered and bloody, like she had been fighting or struggling.

They all rushed to her aid and tried to undo the chains, but to no avail. Then, they noticed the gears. They were connected to the chains. The gears and wheels began to move and turn. Terri started screaming. The four tried again to free her, but with more urgency this time.

The clinking and clanking of the gears and chains continued to rumble in their ears as they desperately tried to prevent Terri from being torn limb from limb.

They heard a loud crack and the cries of Terri. After this crack there were many others as her bones broke and joints were dislocated. Soon they heard tearing and saw that her left arm had been torn from her body. After her left was her right.

By now she had passed out from the pain, but the torture didn't stop. The machine ripped off her legs, and then finally her head. There was blood _everywhere._ Tina was crying, mike was shaking, while Sam and Blaine were puking.

They didn't want to be there anymore. They were going to go find their friends and tell them what happened. That and they wanted to make sure no one had come to the same fate as Terri. They went down the hallway and saw, in a pink crystal vase, purple orchids.

They passed the hallway with the frames and saw, in a pink rhinestoned one, the photo of Terri Schuster next to that of Coach Tanaka.


	5. Chapter 5

**Goodness me, this chapter is loaded with humor!**

They were all running. Running from what they had just witnessed. It was freakin insane! Jesse, Santana, Rory will and sue had just wandered into a room to find Dakota Stanley chopped to pieces. The tiny pieces of his body were hanging from the ceiling by threads. There were drops of blood everywhere. Santana slipped and fell into the blood and her entire left side was covered in blood. They turned a sharp corner and bodies collided with bodies.

…..

Rachel, Finn, Puck and Brittany had just seen Dustin Goolsby die. They were in a large room with what looked like a very huge fan. Out of nowhere, they saw Dustin drop from a hatch in the ceiling and fall into the fan, the blades chopping him to bits, his guts flying everywhere. Rachel was the closest, so she got a little blood in her face and hair.

They were running and turned a corner, colliding with sue, will, Santana, Jesse and Rory. Everyone was in a big heap on the floor. Nobody asked questions as they all got up and ran for dear life. They heard heaving in a room to their left. They saw Blaine, Mercedes, Sam, Kurt, Artie, Sebastian, Tina and Mike crowded in an empty room looking like they wanted to bolt, but at the same time were too scared to even move.

Everyone gave each other an understanding look. They heard soft whimpering's from the room adjacent to the one they were in. they _really _didn't want to, but they knew they had to go see what was going on. Someone's life depended on it.

They picked up their weapons and slowly trekked into the room. They saw Sandy Ryerson hanging from a rope over a vat of green acid. A creepy man in a cape and a Richard Nixon mask came into view.

"Hello, hello, hellloooo, little children," he said tapping the tips of his fingers together. "My real identity shant ever be revealed, so I'll have you call me Mister X," he said.

Mike had grown tired of this…this…balderdash! He bravely went up to Mister X and pulled off his mask.

"Hey yo bros! Mister X is Carl!" he said.

"The dentist?" asked Blaine.

"Oh, yeah so we can take him then," said Kurt cheerily. Rachel caught Artie trying to sneak away.

"Arthur Nathaniel Abrams!" she said.

"What, Rachel Barbara Berry?" he asked.

"You're trying to sneak away! At least try to do _something._" She said.

"The heck do you want me to do Rachel, go over there doing the stanky leg to distract him? Nuh uh. Homeboy don't roll like that. Wheels out." said Artie.

"Arthur!" she said.

"Uh, woman, my name is Artie. Say it after me. _Arrrr-taaaayyy._"

"arrr-taayyy. Happy?" she said.

"Good girl," He said patting her on the head. Everyone was beating the crap out of Carl. While everyone was trying to kill Carl, Sam was trying to actually _flirt_ with Mercedes.

"So cedes…maybe we could uh…you know…start over?" asked Sam.

"No Samuel, we cannot start over, seeing as you cheated on me only yesterday, and I would be an absolute fool to even consider taking you back, " she replied.

Once the group was sure that they had killed Carl, they decided to make a long trek through the woods, in hopes of finding a safe place to call for help. They all walked out through the back door and into the woods. When they came to the edge of the woods, Sue turned around to face the group.

"Okay!" she said. "As you can see, this Ain't no fancy pants forest where you and Bambi can have tea with pixies. That means you, porcelain," she said looking at Kurt, who rolled his eyes. "This is the freaking Bates Motel of forests. Therefore you will all be partnered up,"

"Do we have to hold hands?" asked Brittany.

"Yes, bubbles, you have to hold hands," said Sue.

"Who will we be partnered with?" asked Rachel.

"Your roommate," she replied. Sebastian grabbed Mercedes' hand and smiled down at her. She smiled back at him. When he wasn't looking, Kurt winked at her and she blushed.

**In the woods**

They were schlepping through the woods. There were giant spider webs, wild animals, mosquitos, poison ivy, and hidden rocks. When they were half way through the woods, Mercedes tripped on a hidden rock. She closed her eyes and prepared herself for the face to dirt impact, but it didn't come. Someone caught her. When she opened her eyes, she saw that that someone was one Sebastian Smythe.

"Thanks," she said.

"I would never let you fall," he said. She just smiled and blushed. Their little moment was ruined when they heard Tina and Kurt scream. When she saw what was in front of them, she felt like screaming herself. There was a corpse hanging from a tree.

"Wh-where did that come from?" asked Mercedes.

"We don't know, it randomly dropped from that tree," Said Artie. The corpse was still swinging back and forth. Santana felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned around. She knew it wasn't Brittany because this hand was covered by a glove.

"You? OH MY GOD IT'S _YOU?_" shrieked Santana. All the new directions turned around at Santana's declaration.

"You thought I was dead, didn't you? Well you were _dead_ wrong!"


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Okay so this is not a real chapter, this is just to inform you that I have decided to write a series of horror stories centered around the glee kids. It will be called the **_**SLIME**_** series. Please help me though! I have this strange idea though. For my SLIME summary I thought about just putting one name or pairing and then one word to amp up the mystery and appeal. Is this a good idea? Should I make them separate one shots or bunch them all up into a story, and make the titles one name/pairing and one word. If you would like to help me, please PM me. I'll be sure to mention your name in my stories and give you credit for helping me. **

**Thanks guys!**

**-R4I**


	7. Chapter 7

"Miss me?" said Carl. He was dead. He HAD to be. They had killed him, his blood was everywhere!

"B-but that's impossible you're _dead!_" said Tina.

"Erm, do I LOOK dead shorty? No I don't think I do because I'm not. The dude you just killed? Yeah his name was Brayant, My twin brother. He sacrificed himself for me you know. Huh, always trying to be a hero. Mumsie always did love him more. He got a cool name like BRAYANT and I got tagged with Carl. Unfair huh?"

"So the only reason you're doing this is because you have mommy issues?" asked Blaine.

"Oh, it is much more than that. You see when I was six mum tried to kill me. She tried to drown me in a tub, but Brayant saved me. Mum treated me like Cinderella from then on. _Clean the dishes, wash the clothes, pull the weeds, TRIM THE TIGER. BRAYANT_ never had to trim the tiger. When I was fifteen I got my first girlfriend," he said, daydreaming.

"Who was it?" asked Brittany.

"Mm… Sha'Naynay Fried-chickeniqua Lawson. Almond eyes, yellow skin, and hair like a raven. My little Chinese beauty was quite the sight. Mum didn't approve, said Shay was too tall for me. I loved shay. But mum didn't care. She sent Sha'Naynay off to immigration and got my dumpling DEPORTED!"

Carl was full on sobbing.

"Mum loves you r shows *sniff*. She sees you every time you perform. She's obsessed. She has a shrine to you all. Seventeen years ago she took away something that I love." He took out a switchblade.

"Now I will take away a love of hers." He rushed them but they parted like the red sea. Sebastian slung Mercedes over his shoulder and ran.

"How can you do that?!" she said.

"I used to play football." He kept on running. They all saw that that there was a police station in the near distance. Puck was the first to reach it. Finn was carrying Artie _and _his wheel chair. They all sped up when Carl tripped on a rock. Puck burst out with three other police officers In front of him. "FREEZE!" officer Padesco shouted tackling Carl.

"Mercedes I need to tell you something. I like you and I have since we were told to room together. At first I tried to play it off but I can't resist you any longer-"

"Bas,"

"And if you don't like me just tell me now-"

"Bastian,"

"Because I cannot JUST be friends with you knowing that I can't have you-"

And then she kissed him.

She kissed him until the sun came up.

THE END

**A/N: thanks for all of your beautiful support.**


End file.
